Captain America Turned Domestic
by Kat-is-a-badger
Summary: Based off a RP, these are small blurbs ( and a quick character run through) portraying Steve Rodgers and Allie Stark as parents with their children Alaska and Phil growing up in Avengers Tower. Mature themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Basic run down of the characters:

Artemis : Lissas 'Mr Hyde' she is the bad parts of Lissas subconcious and caused the most trouble for Lissa. She is more confident and outgoing. Looks he same as Lissa- long ginger hair and pale skin with a few freckles. Artemis has blue eyes and Lissa has green.

Lissa : Steves wife, adopted sister of Tony Stark and the grand daughter of Dr real name is chealsea but she named herself Lissa after her little sister. She has two children with Steve, Alaska and Phil. Superpowers of Super speed and strength, the ability to fly and high intelligence due to most of her brain functioning because of the failed super serum that split her brain in half. She has an older brother Danny who is in prison and a little sister Lissa who died during experimentation. Their parents were trying to recreate the superserum used on Steve.

Alaska : Age depends on chapter,brown hair and brown eyes with the ability of magic similar to Lokis. Trains on Asgard in the summer and with the other avengers on weekends and after school. Homeschooled until she was 14 and then demanded to go to high school.

Phil ; blonde hair, blue eyes and an easy grin. Gay, homeschooled since he did not want to go to high school for fear of taunting ( he didn't want the avengers to get in trouble if they defended him) his favorite avenger is 'uncle Tony' and wanted to be a superhero like his sister and parents but has no powers and so tony made him an 'iron boy' suit that he adjusted every year so he becomes 'iron teen' and once was jokingly nicknamed 'Iron Heartthrob'.Has Asthma.


	2. Prom Dress Shopping

Steve was never meant to be a parent. He was meant to be a soldier, to save people and to throw himself on grenades so others would live but he was not supposed to be helping his daughter and wife pick out a prom dress. They had been in this shop, a large and very expensive looking glass building that predictably had inside incredibly expensive dresses that, quite frankly, didn't have enough material to cost over $3000, for two hours. Not that it mattered. Tony and Bruce had decided not to have children of their own and so they both dotted on Alaska and Phil, meaning that everything they wanted Tony bought with his credit card. Tony had declared as they were leaving that if he saw they spend less then $10,000 on this shopping trip then Allie was disowned as his sister and he would have to take the children for himself to ensure they became rich and successful geniuses with easy access to ferraris and movie stars.

Phil, the traitor, has left Steve to his own devices as he scampered off with his friends and a credit card that was connected to the stark fortune. Steve sighed and rested his head against the wall as he lounged in a chair in the waiting room. Alaska had tried on 34 dresses each a different colour and length. At the beginning Steve had been excited- his daugther wanted his opinion on such a big part of her life at the moment. However, Alaska had quickly become annoyed as steve said no straight away to some that were ' too short'.

" Its at my knees!" Alaska had scowled but Allie had just shushed her and showed her another dress that went down to her ankles. Now, two hours later, Alaska emerged from behind the curtain wearing a long, green dress that had a strap looping around the neck but showed her shoulders. The dress fit perfectly, clinging in spots that while steve knew all dresses showed your shape to some degree, he wanted to cover her over with his jacket and keep her locked in her room for the next century and get tony to make her a robot boyfriend that he could control.

"well?" Alaska asked softly and she tilted her head up togauge her fathers reaction. Steve stared for a moment before smiling slightly " you look beautiful. Like always" he replied and stood up from his chair. Alaska grinned and hugged him. " It shows your shoulders though….maybe wear a jacket" Steve suggested as he hugged her back, having to bend slightly because she wasn't as tall. Alaska laughed and pulled away " Aunt Natasha has promised I can wear her leather jacket." She smiled again at her dad before looking down at herself. "Its gonna be kinda hard to kick peoples ass in this though…"


End file.
